Cuando 'imposible' no significa nada
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: Aro les ha dejado una muy mala visión de él a los Cullen y esta dispuesto a cambiarla. Luego de meses experimentando, halla la manera de conseguir la llave de la felicidad de Carlisle. Lo que sucede cuando la palabra 'imposible' pierde todo significado conocido. Cuando la familia Cullen cambia para siempre.
1. Prologo

**No es para nada una historia especial, solo hace semanas me levanté con ánimos de que lo imposible no existiese y despues de varios días en mi cabeza, se creo este fanfic.**

**Los personajes que leerán a continuación y algunas caracteristicas del lugar y tiempo pertenecer a S. Meyer. La trama y unos cuantos personajes que les resulten desconocidos si fueron aportados por mi.**

**Historia ambientada despues de Amanecer.**

* * *

**Cuando 'imposible' no significa nada.**

**Prologo:**

-No se si vuelva a confiar en Aro después de todo esto.-Susurró Rosalie.

-Ni yo, estuvimos a punto de perderlo...-Esme tomó mi mano.-Todo.-Finalizó en un suspiro.

-Todo esto fue por una causa muy noble.-Inicié, viendo a Nessie recostada sobre el hombro de Jacob.-Pero es verdad que nos jugamos todo aquella tarde.

-No quisiera saber que hubiese pasado si la batalla no se hubiera evitado.-Susurró Edward viendo de reojo a Bella y a su preciosa hija Nessie.

-¡Ja! Créeme que no.-Contestó Alice, su risa sarcástica sonó demasiado fuerte a los sensibles oídos de Nessie, quien se removió contra Jacob. Pensé que iba a despertarse, pero no lo hizo. Seguramente el miedo de hace unos días por fin la abandonó, dejandola dormir a pierna suelta, tranquila.

-Aro se ha ganado que lo miré con el ceño fruncido.-Comentó Emmett gesticulando con las manos como si se tronase los dedos.

-Si... Yo no lo seguiría viendo como amigo si fuese tú, Carlisle.-Susurró Jasper, por primera vez, sin temor de exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

Suspiré.

-No puedo verlo como un amigo ya, pero tampoco como mi enemigo.-Murmuré.-Solo digamos que tendría que ganarse otra vez el puesto de _mi_ amigo, y no quiero que suene como si fuese algo muy genial ser amigo mío.

Jacob dejó escapar una carcajada, algo baja para no despertar a su imprimada.

-¿Crees que intente algo?-Preguntó Alice.

-No lo creo-Negué con la cabeza.-. Nuestra amistad jamas significó demasiado para él y si planea destruir nuestro aquelarre en secreto le conviene mas no ser mi amigo, ¿no creen?

Todos en la habitación asintieron.

La verdad, no sentía para nada la pérdida de un amigo como Aro. Pero en los primeros tiempos, cuando estuve con él en los Vulturis, si me dejó muy buen sabor de boca y me gustaría que ese Aro volviera... Aun no se porque.

* * *

**Este ha sido apenas el prólogo para que se ambienten un poco en el tiempo. Los Cullen siguen en Forks y hace algunos días fue su encuentro con los Vulturis. **

**No tardaré en subir el primer capitulo, pero si quieren que actualice pronto porque les agrada el fic, haganmelo saber en un review.**

**Besos a todos y nos leemos pronto.**

**Vale.**


	2. El brebaje

**Ok, antes que nada, quisiera agradecer los reviews, que aunque fueron solo dos me dieron animos de continuar :')**

**Aqui tienen el cap, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: "El brebaje"**

_**Esme POV.**_

_**6 meses después... **_

Contesté el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola mami!

Sonreí.

-Hola Alice.

-Escucha... como no he tenido visiones raras hasta ahora, Jasper y yo nos quedaremos en París un tiempo más. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

Suspiré y me arrojé sobre el sofá.

-Alice, no me molesta, solo... Los extraño, ¿sabes?

Casi pude oír su sonrisa de ternura.

-Aaaaaw, ¡que tierna!-Me reí.-Me siento mal por dejarlos solos, pero tampoco es como que no te gusta eso... ¿me equivoco?

Me mordí el labio, justo Carlisle había bajado las escaleras.

-Si, bueno, quizás tengas razón.-Comencé a retorcer un mechón de mi cabello con mi dedo indice.-Pero aún así, la casa se siente vacía contigo y Jasper en Europa, Emmett y Rose en Isla Esme y Edward, Bella, Nessie y Jacob de visita en Alaska.

Carlisle me miraba de reojo mientras guardaba las últimas cosas que le faltaban.

-Tranquila, Edward y Bella regresarán pronto.-Hizo una pausa.-Yo lo se.

Contuve una sonrisa.

-Ok, Alice. Disfruten de París.

-Lo haremos.-Se rió.-Y prometo conseguirte ropa nueva, ya que estoy.

-No es necesario...

-¡Pero quiero hacerlo! Amo la nueva tarjeta de crédito que me dio Carlisle y la usaré tanto como pueda. Besos, bye.-Escupió presipitadamente y luego colgó, comencé a reírme.

-¿Que sucede, cielo?-Preguntó mi angel mientras se despeinaba los cabellos.

-Alice y Jasper se quedaran en París más tiempo.-Comenté dejando el teléfono en la mesa ratona.-Y Rosalie y Emmett están en nuestra isla y...

Carlisle se acercó a mi.

-Edward, Bella, Nessie y Jacob están en Alaska.-Susurró con tono seductor, besando mi cuello.-Todos lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírnos.

Me reí.

-Amo tu risa.-Murmuró mi amado Carlisle contra mi cuello, cerré mis ojos.

-¿Por qué me torturas provocandome si te vas a trabajar?-Pregunté mientras lo veía ajustarse la corbata, otra vez mal. Aparté sus manos y deshice su nudo para comenzar de nuevo y hacerlo bien.-Casi 400 años y no sabes ponerte la corbata bien aun.-Murmuré chasqueando la lengua, él rodó sus ojos.

-Algún día aprenderé.-Dijo segundos antes de depositar un beso en mis labios.-Te extrañaré.

-Yo igual.-Me abracé a él tan fuerte como pude. Carlisle me correspondió el abrazo, luego besó mi frente y se fue.

Me senté en el sillon de la sala y suspiré. Había demasiado silencio y yo solo puedo leer si ese silencio es amortiguado por algo como Edward tocando el piano o al menos unas cuantas voces. Pero con todos lejos o en el instituto tenía lo que deseé siempre pero ahora detestaba: paz.

Tomé aire y me decidí a revisar el correo, para hacer tiempo. Postal desde Paris (Aaaaw, Alice), cartas de admiradoras de Carlisle (justo cuando tenía ganas de quemar algo), facturas y... un paquete. Eso capturó toda mi atención. La dirección hizo que me estremeciera.

_Voltera, Italia._

¡Los Vulturis!

Me decidí a dejarle el paquete a Carlisle y que lo abriera el, pero la curiosidad puedo conmigo. Era una caja, dentro de ella había una botella con un extraño liquido fucsia centelleante, rodeado de papel de seda color rosa para amortiguar los golpes y sacudidas que pudiese recibir la caja. Venía acompañado de una tarjeta que decía:

_Esme:_

_Aquí tienen ustedes la prueba de que en ningún momento dejé de pensar en el bien común de cada aquelarre. Tienes en tus manos la llave de tu felicidad y por lo tanto la de Carlisle, bébela en la noche sin olvidar ni una gota. Valdrá la pena, créeme._

_Aro._

¿Se supone que debería caer en eso? ¿Reírme o algo? Que gracioso, era Emmett con su bromita a lo _Alice in wonderland_ con el liquido y la versión mejorada de la notita _Drink me_.

Arrugué la nota y me deshice de la caja, pero conservé el liquido y lo observé por lo que me parecieron horas. Cuando lograba convencerme de que solo era el liquido que tienen las pulseras que brillan en la oscuridad, la botella parecía destellar aun más, como _llamándome_.

Llamé a Emmett para aclarar todo de una vez. A los tres timbres, contestó.

-¿Hola?

-Emmett.

-¡Mamá! ¿Llamas para reclamar tu islita? Porque queríamos quedarnos más tiempo...

-No, solo...-Tomé la botella.-Quería preguntarte si nos habías enviado algo últimamente.

-¿Enviado algo?

-Si, ya sabes: una carta, una postal...-La botella volvió a destellar.-un paquete.

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos.

-No, lo siento. Se que es muy maleducado de mi parte no enviarte una carta agradeciéndote el prestarnos Isla Esme...

-No, no era por eso.-Dejé la botella sobre la mesita.-Esta bien, en serio. Y pueden quedarse allí tanto como deseen.

-Si, bueno... Tendrás que reconstruir algunas cosas.

Me mordí el labio, ya me imaginaba todo.

-Esta bien, solo diviértanse, ¿ok?

-Ok, adios.

-Adios.

Colgué. Volví a tomar la botella. Si no era una broma de Emmett... ¿era de Aro realmente?

Suspiré.

**o0o0o**

-¡Llegue, amor!

Oculté la botella en el cajón de mi mesita de noche. Carlisle subió y depositó un beso en mis labios antes de entrar al baño a darse una ducha. Volví a sacar la botella y contemplar el líquido fucsia, mientras la duda me carcomía.

¿Que pasaría si lo bebo? ¿Por qué debe ser de noche? ¿A qué se refería Aro con 'la llave de tu felicidad'?

Cuando Carlisle salió del baño, yo tenía la botella oculta en la manga de mi chaqueta.

-¿Estas bien, Esme?-Preguntó secándose el pelo.

Asentí.

-Si, solo...-Consideré el contarle todo, pero ¿como? ¿Y si era broma y lo preocupaba por nada, y si no funcionaba lo que sea que tenía que pasar? No, definitivamente esto era estúpido. Carlisle me miraba esperando que siguiera.-Solo yo también tomaré una ducha.

Entré al baño y saqué la botella de su escondite. Pensé en beberla y ver si era broma o no luego pero, ¿Y si me dañaba el líquido? No, no lo creo, soy una vampiro después de todo.

Destapé la botella y aspiré su aroma. Delicioso, adictivo. No pude soportarlo y lo bebí, tal como dijo _Aro_, sin dejar ni una gota dentro del frasco. Deseché la botella, sintiéndome como si solo hubiese bebido un vaso de agua.

Me duché y luego de cepillar mi cabello me recosté junto a Carlisle, quien me sonrió.

-¿Quieres saber algo raro?-Preguntó como conteniendo una carcajada, fruncí el ceño.

-Dime.

Suspiró.

-De repente te notó distinta, como si no fueses la misma de siempre.-Eso me alarmó.-Es estúpido, eres la misma de siempre solo... no se, te _siento_ diferente.

Me reí, él me acompaño en mis risas. Luego de calmarnos, deslicé mi dedo indice por su abdomen.

-¿Recuerdas que dejamos algo empezado esta mañana?-Pregunté con inocencia, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Él arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quieres que lo continuemos?

Solo asentí. Carlisle cambió de posición, quedando encima de mi.

-No vale arrepentirse.-La misma advertencia de siempre, me mordí el labio mientras él recorría mi muslo con sus hábiles dedos.

-¿Es que alguna vez lo he hecho?-Pregunté con una mirada que aparentaba inocencia.

Él negó con la cabeza, dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

-No...-Volvió a besar mi cuello.-Porque yo jamas permitiría algo así, señora Cullen.

Y así comenzó lo mejor de nuestra noche.

Y su beso en mi frente fue lo último que recuerdo sentir, antes de que la oscuridad me absorbiera.

* * *

**Bueno, no es muy dificil adivinar que propositos tiene este fic o que efecto logra el brebaje, aun así, espero no volverme predecible. **

**Les ha gustado este capitulo, ¿si, no? ¡Dejad un review! **

**Besos, **

**Vale.**


	3. Horrible ¿Realidad?

**Ok, ¡todos sus reviews lograron inspirarme! Me hacen feliz. :')**

**Espero disfruten este cap. :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "Horrible... ¿realidad?"**

Escuchaba sonidos, escuchaba voces, pero estaba... perdida. Era como si estuviese caminando sin ser conciente de ello, y es que mi mente no cesaba de repetir las mismas preguntas. Estaba confundida, incluso asustada.

¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Y Carlisle?

Entonces, sentí como una voz desconocida susurraba en mi mente algo con tanto convicción que me ocasionó un escalofrío.

_¿Carlisle? Tú jamás lo conociste, él jamás te salvo... pero tampoco estas muerta._

Seguí caminando, en shock, esto era... _imposible_, sencillamente imposible.

¿En que momento había dejado mi cama? ¿Donde estaba Carlisle? ¿Y que hacia yo en...?

_Bienvenidos a Columbus, Ohio._

¿¡Que!? ¿¡El cartel decía "Columbus, Ohio"!?

Comencé a hiperventilarme, fue cuando me di cuenta que mis pulmones recibían gratamente el aire.

_¿No entiendes? ¡Eres una frágil y patética humana de nuevo! ¡Jamás dejaste de serlo! ¡Carlisle nunca te convirtió, sigues en tu antigua vida! _

Sentí que iba a desmayarme y de hecho, creo que lo hice.

Desperté desorientada, más que al principio, cuando noté que estaba en un hospital. Alguien giró la perilla de la puerta y rogué en mi interior porque la persona que entrara fuese mi Carlisle.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando noté que no era así. Era otro doctor, creo que el mismo de cuando mi bebé falleció, no recuerdo su nombre.

-¡Que increible! Creímos que jamás despertaría de ese coma.-Exclamó mirándome con evidente asombro.

Entonces es eso, ¿estuve en coma todo este tiempo? ¿Nada fue real? Quizás si... las cosas eran demasiado perfectas como para ser reales, siempre lo dije, pero no en este sentido. No creyendo realmente que no era real.

Carlisle, ¿él realmente jamas existió? Busqué con la vista mi anillo, ese que no había dejado de usar desde que el mismo me lo colocó.

No estaba.

Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas, lágrimas imparables.

-Intente calmarse, señorita.-El doctor se acercó a mi.-Sabemos por todo lo que ha pasado antes de esto.

No, no es verdad. ¡No tienen ni idea! ¡No saben la maravillosa vida que tuve mientras no estaba aquí! Y si ese era un coma, no hubiese querido despertar jamas.

Pero ya estaba hecho.

-Carlisle.-Murmuré solo para mi. El doctor estaba a centímetros de mi, pero aun así, no logró oírme. Y seguí llorando... mucho tiempo más.

_**3 semanas después...**_

No terminaba de creerme el que Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Bella, Renesmee, Jabob... toda mi vida, jamas halla existido.

Debía buscar respuestas ahora que podía, ahora que había convencido al doctor de que estaba bien, ahora que me habían dado de alta y podía ir fácilmente a la biblioteca.

Era otra vez 1991, pero Carlisle no estaba en el hospital. Nadie lo conocía, ¡nadie! ¡al Doctor Carlisle Cullen! Creí que sin mi en su vida, las enfermeras podrían agobiarlo fácilmente. Él trabajaba aquí, así me encontró_, por accidente_. Entonces solo habría una razón...

Él jamas existió... como vampiro.

-¿Tiene alguna información sobre la familia Cullen?-Pregunté a la bibliotecaria.-Existieron en eso del 1640 y residían en Londres.-Agregué.

La bibliotecaria me miró como si de repente hubiese preguntado algo estúpido.

-¡Por supuesto!-Se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio.-¡Como no tendríamos información del gran Carlisle Cullen, primer cazador de vampiros!

Eso hizo que mi quijada cayera.

-¿C-Cazador de vamp-vampiros?-Tartamudeé, la bibliotecaria asintió.

-Si, em... si te fijas allá-Señaló una sección a unos tres metros de nosotras.-, podrás encontrar lo más básico acerca de eso.

Me dirigí hacia allí, solo para confirmar toda mi nueva realidad. Tomé un libro al azar, parecía una biografía... de Carlisle.

La abrí y hojeé un poco hasta detenerme en una foto de él, sujetando una cabeza de vampiro, mientras detrás de él se notaba un fogón.

-No.-Susurré presa del pánico.

Leí el epígrafe.

_"Carlisle Cullen, luego de capturar a su primer vampiro, otorgando justicia junto al fuego. "_

Se me helaron hasta los huesos, ¿Carlisle, mi Carlisle, matando vampiros? No, no podía ser cierto.

Entonces, otra pregunta me heló la sangre.

_¿Contrajo matrimonio?_

Tragué fuerte y seguí hojeando el libro. Después de todo, si era una biografía de él, debía mencionarlo en algún momento.

Y lo hizo.

Una foto que por un segundo logró reavivar mis esperanzas.

_"Carlisle Cullen, junto a su bellísima esposa, Anne Platt."_

Anne Platt, ¡llevaba mi apellido, también mi segundo nombre! Lo que es más, ¡Era idéntica a mi! Pero no, yo no existía.

Seguí hojeando páginas, hasta que encontré una especie de epílogo. Carlisle... él había muerto a la edad de 25 años, con un pequeño hijo en camino. Según decía, Anne crió sola al pequeño, que llevó el apellido Cullen hasta que él mismo decidió ser conocido como un Platt.

Entonces, probablemente uno de sus descendientes halla pisado América, quizás uno de ellos tuvo hijos, que tuvieron hijos, que tuvieron hijos, así hasta llegar a mi padre... y a mi. Yo era... descendiente de un Cullen. ¡De Carlisle Cullen!

Entonces, sentí que volvía a faltarme el aire, que estaba hiperventilando. Comencé a ver puntos negros, y justo cuando alguien se acercó a ayudarme, me desmayé.

No quería volver a un mundo sin Carlisle, menos sabiendo que se casó con alguien que, literalmente, pude ser yo. No volvería... nunca.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció este giro? ¿Interesante? ¿Aburrido? ¿_Shockeante_? e.e**

**Dejen un review contandome que les pareció ;)**

**Besos, **

**Vale.**


	4. El niñito de ojos de angel

**Ok, gracias "mary mustang cullen" por tu review, eres la razon por la que sigo esta historia! Y si, la verdad yo también tenía planeado algo diferente, muy parecido a sus teorías, pero comencé a escribir y reescribir y REreescribir (o.O?) y bueno, se me ocurrió esto.****  
**

**Espero les guste mi giro en la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: "El niñito de ojos de ángel"**

_"Estoy aquí, solo sigue mi voz..."_

Conocía demasiado esa voz, y supe que por ella haría lo que sea.

_"Solo sigue mi voz, Esme. Podemos lograrlo, puedes lograrlo."_

Era él, el verdadero él. Me estaba llamando, y yo lo estaba siguiendo.

_"Despierta, mi amor. Abre tus ojos, se que puedes hacerlo... Por favor."_

Esa voz seguía suplicándome que despertara, pero era como si tuviese las pestañas pegadas, como si mis párpados se negaran a abrirse.

_"Por favor, Esme. Vuelve."_

Mis ojos lograron abrirse por unos segundos, luego volvieron a cerrarse. Había demasiada luz, eso entorpece la vista humana.

_"Despierta, por favor."_

Mi ángel seguía llamándome, y yo quería verlo, quería escucharlo, abrazarme a él y no soltarlo jamás. Entonces concentré toda mi fuerza en abrir mis ojos.

Lo logré, pero él no estaba allí.

Otra vez en el hospital, por lo visto todo seguía como antes.

-Señorita Platt...

Volví mi mirada hacia el doctor, un viejo y cansado doctor que parecía no querer estar allí.

-La trasladaron aquí luego de su desmayo en la biblioteca pública, pero hemos analizado todo y parece estar totalmente normal.-Murmuró mirando su tabla con aburrimiento. Sus gafas no lograban ocultar su mirada vacía.-Si quiere retirarse, es libre de hacerlo.

Sin más, se fue. Yo hice lo mismo en menos de 15 minutos.

Caminé por la calles hacia ningún lado en especifico, puesto que no sabía a donde ir. Me sentía tan perdida sin aquellos brazos conteniendome, abrazándome... y esos ojos perfectamente dorados, como el sol, susurrándome un "te amo" inaudible para todos, menos mi corazón helado, que por momentos parecía volver a latir.

Sollocé, ni siquiera podía recordar que fue lo último que le dije. Espero halla sido un "te amo". Aunque claro, él nunca lo recordaría si jamás ocurrió.

Volví a limpiar mis mejillas húmedas y seguí caminando, llorando en silencio, ignorando rostros y personas que se movían a mi alrededor. Eran solo sombras borrosas, fantasmas... o quizás el fantasma era yo.

Choqué contra alguien.

-Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?

Me volteé hacia él, era un joven, muy parecido a Emmett. No lo suficiente como para decir que era él, pero si lo bastante como para que aumentara mi llanto.

-¿Le hice daño?-Preguntó alarmado por mi llanto desconsolado, quitándose los cascos de los oídos.

Negué con la cabeza, me cubrí la boca con mi mano y salí huyendo de allí, sintiendo el sol seguirme, calentándome la espalda.

_"Juntos... por nuestro eterno 'para siempre'."_

Sollocé con fuerza, estaba demasiado lejos del pueblo. Me arrojé a los pies de un arbol y oculté mi rostro en las rodillas. Allí podría llorar mi dolor tranquila.

O eso pensé hasta sentir un tirón en el pelo, como cuando te lo jalan. Levanté la mirada con timidez, pero el niñito que estaba junto a mi parecía aun más tímido.

-¿Por que lloras?-Preguntó con inocencia, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color entre azul y verde, con dejes dorados, algo así como _ojos pardos_, como los ojos de un ángel... perfectos. Sus cabellos eran rubios y brillantes, incluso podía sentir el aroma a shampoo para niños desde donde estaba, aunque solo nos separaban unos 5 pasos.-¿Estas bien?

Negué con la cabeza, aunque el niño no podría entender nada. Me tendió su pequeña manita, pero no para saludarme ni para ayudarme a pararme, más bien para volver a tocar mi cabello. Quise tomarla, pero él la retiró antes de que lo hiciera.

-Tu cabello es muy lindo.-Comentó sonriendo.

-El tuyo también.-No pude contener el impulso de tomar su manita, tenía las uñitas recién cortadas y su palma se sentía muy suave. Sentía como si estuviese sosteniendo algo frágil y delicado, pero a la vez indestructible. Le sonreí.-¿Que estas haciendo acá solito?-Pregunté frunciendo el ceño por la confusión.

El niñito de ojos de ángel se encogió de hombros.

-No se.

-¿No sabes donde estas, no viniste con alguien?-Pregunté extrañada de que estuviera aquí sin un adulto cerca.

Negó con la cabeza, en ese momento fue cuando pareció recordar algo. Entonces me abrazó fuerte y empezó a llorar. Acaricié sus cabellos rubios y besé su sien unas cuantas veces, en un intento de calmarlo. Lo acomodé sobre mi regazo y comencé a arrullarlo, sintiéndome como si de repente ese niñito fuese mi todo. Y es que la verdad, luego de los doctores, la bibliotecaria y el chico de los cascos, solo este niñito se había acercado a hablarme. Y él no lo había echo por obligación, sino por curiosidad. La curiosidad que todo niño pequeño tiene.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.-Su manita se aferró con fuerza a mi camiseta y ocultó su rostro en mi pecho. Acaricié sus **cabellos** y profundicé nuestro abrazo.

-Estoy... solo.-Sollozó, y lo siguiente fue como un _flash_. Fue como si de repente hubiese podido ver toda la vida de este pequeño, algo así como cuando Nessie te muestra algo, pero él no era un vampiro ni nada de eso.

Él no mentía, si estaba solo. Sus padres murieron hace 2 semanas y el huyó del orfanato en donde lo llevaron. Al parecer, aún no notaron su ausencia y ya está demasiado lejos como para que lo encuentren. Pero es apenas un niño de cinco años, no tiene noción de lo que sucede. O no la tenía, hasta que yo le pregunté si de verdad estaba solo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Estoy contigo ahora-Susurré secando sus lágrimas.-, no volverás a estar solo, ¿si?-Despeiné sus cabellos.

Fijo sus angelicales ojos en mi y me tendió su meñique.

-¿Promesa?

Me reí, era tan adorable, tan tierno...

-Promesa.-Entrelacé mi meñique con el suyo y le sonreí, él hizo lo mismo.

Dios, ¡que hermosa sonrisa!

* * *

**¿Que les pareció este cap? ¿No os dio ternura el niñito? A mi si, es tan aaaw :3**

**¿Como creen que siga la historia ahora? e.e **

**Si quieren que la siga, dejen un review.**

**Besos, **

**Vale.**


	5. Jace será mi todo ahora

**Ok, les pido perdon por la tardanza. ¿Ventaja? Tuve mucha inspiración ultimamente así que no tardaré demasiado con los proximos caps... :D **

**Agradezcan, me costó horas de sueño ¬¬ jajaja xD**

**Ok, disfruten del cap. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Jace será mi **_**todo**_** ahora"**

No quise separarme de el pequeño niño, y él tampoco de mi, pero comenzaba a oscurecer y debíamos buscar refugio. Recordé donde quedaba la pequeña casita en la que pasé los últimos meses de mi vida humana y, seguida por el niñito, comencé mi camino hacia ella.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-Pregunté mientras lo tomaba en brazos, el cansancio volvía su andar aun más lento. Él se sujeto de mi cuello y cerró sus ojos.

-Jace.-Murmuró.

-¿Jace?-Eso no era un nombre, era un apodo, ¿cierto?

Asintió.

-¿El tuyo?-Volvió a jalar mi cabello, me reí.

-Esme.

-Es lindo.-Sonrió.

Besé su sien, sin poder creer aun ese instinto que me decía que no podría abandonarlo nunca, a pesar de no conocerlo de más de un día. Quizás nuestras historias no eran muy diferentes, y eso nos unía. Yo lo perdí todo, él también... ¿Y si el destino intentaba decirnos algo? Quizás... intenta decirnos que debemos permanecer unidos.

O solo estaba exagerando los hechos por ser demasiado maternal.

Suspiré, pude ver la casita alzarse a lo lejos y apresuré mi paso. Bajé a Jace de mis brazos una vez que estuve dentro.

-¡Wiii, galletas!

Me giré hacia él, estaba en la cocina, mordisqueando unas galletas de soda. Por un segundo pensé que le harían daño, hasta que recordé que solo yo tenía la sensación de que habían pasado casi 100 años desde la última vez que estuve aquí. A lo mucho estarían húmedas.

Comió unas cuantas hasta hartarse de ellas y correr a mis brazos. Me miró y sus ojos brillaron, atrayendo mi mirada como solo lo harían las estrellas... o los ojos de Carlisle.

-¿Estas cansado?-Pregunté despeinando sus cabellos, asintió. Lo guié hacia mi habitación y decidí cederle mi cama, de todos modos, yo no tenía sueño.

Lo arropé y, luego de depositar un beso en su frente, fui hacia el interruptor de la luz para apagarla.

-Esme...

Me giré hacia él.

-¿Que sucede, cariño?-Volví a su lado en la cama.

-¿Me... podrías cantar algo para dormir?-Preguntó en un susurro. No se si fue su voz, sus ojos, la ternura que me causaba, o el hecho de saber que era todo lo que tenía, pero algo en ese momento hizo que mis ojos se humedecieran.

-Claro...-Susurré acercándolo a mi, de modo que ambos estábamos recostados en la cama, cubiertos por las mantas.

La única canción que recordaba en esos momentos, y ocupaba toda mi mente, era _A Thousand Years_. Canté un par de versos mientras lo mecía en mis brazos.

**I have died everyday waiting for you.**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years...**

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**.

La canción me recordaba a Carlisle, a nuestra historia. Casi agradecí el escuchar a Jace dormirse, no podría seguir cantando si no quería que me él viese llorar.

Lo abracé con fuerza y cerré mis ojos, concentrándome en los latidos de nuestros corazones, y nuestras respiraciones acompasadas.

No podía dormirme, mis pensamientos no me dejaban. ¿Qué fue lo último que hice en mi vida como vampiro? ¿Qué cambio?

No podría evocar esos recuerdos que parecían estar al alcance de mi mano y al mismo tiempo a miles de kilometros. No podía saber si esto se debía a que teoricamente nunca viví esos recuerdos, o el hecho de que de vampiro no recuerdas tu vida humana y _viceversa._

Pero, había cosas que podía recordar sin esforzarme.

El cumpleaños de Bella, las canciones que Edward tocaba en el piano, el poder de Nessie, la historia de Rose, los chistes de Emmett, el orgullo de Jasper, el dinero que Alice gastaba en ropa... Todo sobre Carlisle, desde fecha de cumpleaños hasta cantidad de calcetines.

¡Recordaba todo eso sin esforzarme! Pero eran como datos sueltos, como apuntes de universidad. Recuerdas las palabras, pero no al profesor diciendolas, o a ti escribiendolas. Recordaba todo, pero en forma de sonido, como si hubiese escuchado un audio-libro de mi vida.

De repente, un recuerdo ocupó mi mente por completo: la nota de Aro.

_Esme:_

_Aquí tienen ustedes la prueba de que en ningun momento dejé de pensar en el bien comun de cada aquelarre. Tienes en tus manos la llave de tu felicidad y por lo tanto la de Carlisle, bebela en la noche sin olvidar ni una gota. Valdrá la pena, creeme._

_Aro._

¡Aro! ¡Aro Vulturi! ¡Él tenía la culpa de todo esto! El brebaje...

_Era obvio, Esme Anne Platt Cullen, ¿El cerebro lo has perdido junto con la inmortalidad?_

¿Esa voz tan molesta es mi conciencia? Pinocho lo describía como un simpático bicho que me aconsejaría, esta voz me trata de estúpida.

La cabeza me dolía muchísimo. Un recuerdo vampiro era demasiado para un humano, es demasiada... _definición_. Ahora sabía porque no podía recordar mucho.

Pero, si Carlisle Cullen jamás me había conocido, ¿Por qué podía recordar con tanto detalle aquella visita al doctor?

El sueño comenzaba a vencerme, pero debía llegar a una idea concreta antes de dormir.

Debo encontrar a Aro, pero... ¿Que hay de Jace? No puedo dejarlo e irme a Volterra, pero tampoco sería seguro llevarlo conmigo a ver a unos vampiros.

El pequeño se removió en mis brazos, acaricié sus cabellos y sonreí.

Él es todo lo que tengo, él es mi _todo _ahora. Estamos juntos en esto...

Si voy a Volterra, él vendrá conmigo.

Iremos ambos... y encontraré la respuesta a todo.

* * *

**¿Les gusto el cap? e.e**

**¿Que opinan acerca de lo que ocurrió? ¿Que creen que pasó con Carlisle, Aro o el brebaje? ¿Como entra Jace en esta historia? Quiero saber sus teorías ¬‿¬**

**¿Reviews? Ya tengo escrito el proximo cap, si quieren que lo suba solo diganlo ;)**

**Besos, **

**Vale.**


	6. J Jenks, Greg Scott

**Okay, me sentí mal porque el capitulo anterior fue muy corto (y el anterior a ese igual). Asi que, dado que ahora estoy feliz porque mañana veré a mi novio (a nadie le importa, ya se, pero me gusta decir "mi novio"), decidí subir hoy este cap :D**

**Disfrutenlo ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: "**_**J. Jenks**_**... Greg Scott"**

Desperté, estaba cubierta de sudor frío. Otra vez había soñado con él...

_"Te extraño... Te necesito, Esme. No soy nada sin ti."_

_"Se que puedes volver, se que vas a volver..."_

_"Dijimos "para siempre", ¿recuerdas? Se que puedes oírme. Se que esa promesa sigue en tu mente, sigue viviendo en ti."_

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mi mente, no era sano obsesionarse con el pasado, menos con un pasado-futuro que jamás ocurrió.

Tanteé hacia el costado, buscando a _alguien_ al otro lado de la cama. Jace seguía dormido, y Carlisle no estaba ahi.

Me levanté y entré al baño, pensando en como haríamos para viajar a Italia. Abrí la llave de agua caliente y me metí cuando el vapor comenzaba a envolver el cuarto del baño.

El contacto de el agua con mi piel hizo que instintivamente todos mis músculos se relajaran. Necesitaba tanto esto, luego de aquella fría noche de principios de invierno. Un invierno que ya prometía ser _despiadado_.

Tardé 30 minutos en el baño, pero valió la pena. Ya había entrado en calor y mi piel no se quejó al sentir el contacto con la tela fría de la ropa limpia. Cepillé mi cabello, intentando no desesperarme con mis muy enredados rulos. Finalmente los amarré en una cola de caballo y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

Busqué mis ahorros, había suficiente para el vuelo, pero no nuestra estadía allá y la ropa (Jace necesitaba ropa más abrigada... necesitaba ropa en si, quien sabe cuanto tiempo paso desde que escapó del orfanato. Tanto tiempo envuelto en las mismas telas). Supongo que podría empeñar algunas reliquias familiares y conseguir un poco más de dinero.

La segunda cuestión: Papeles. Certificados de nacimiento, pasaportes... ¿Como los conseguiría?

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido y de preferencia no tan _oficial._ Podrían estar buscando a Jace aún y, por muy egoísta que suene, no quería dejarlo ir. No pensaba dejarlo de nuevo en un orfanato, donde no eres nada importante para nadie. Yo lo quería, y mucho. Él ya tenía la _familia_ que necesitaba, o eso intentaría ser yo para él, al menos.

Suspiré, a la espera de algún milagro, algún dato. Justo entonces, algo en mi mente hizo _clic_.

_"J. Jenks. Seattle"_

Así consiguió Bella los documentos y pasaportes falsos para Jake y Nessie, se los había _facilitado_ un tan J. Jenks. Él podría ayudarme en esta situación también, la verdad, no era muy diferente a la de Bella.

Pero había un problema: no tenía como saber de su existencia. Quizás esta brecha en el espacio-tiempo habría modificado algo en mi favor y lo estaba, pero lo dudaba mucho. Él no aparentaba 93 años cuando Bella lo conoció, a juzgar por su historia. Y, dudo mucho que sea un vampiro o tenga el _elixir_ de la juventud... Definitivamente era más joven que yo en aquel futuro-pasado, pasado-futuro o como sea que deba decirle.

Podría ir a Seattle y comprobar su existencia yo misma, pero si él aún no existía solo perdería tiempo.

Mi pie golpeaba el suelo de madera mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas buscar alguna solución. Quizá demasiada fuerza. El suelo emitía el típico ruido sordo de madera siendo golpeada, que creo terminó despertando a Jace. De seguro no fue tan _sordo_ como yo pensaba.

Apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con los ojos aún caídos del sueño. Me sentí culpable por haberlo despertado.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté?-Me puse a su altura y abracé al pequeño.

-No...-Me devolvió el abrazo.-Tenía frío.

Acaricié su espalda, intentando transmitirle calor. ¡Claro! Si yo había pasado frío toda la noche, ¿que habría sido de él? Mi culpa aumentó.

-Olvidé agregar otra manta, lo siento.-Murmuré apartándome.-¿Tienes hambre?

Asintió, fue cuando mi estomago gruñó y me hizo saber que yo también la tenía. No había cenado nada la noche anterior y Jace tampoco, si descontábamos las galletas de soda.

-¿Que te parece si te das una ducha caliente y yo preparo algo para desayunar?-Sugerí apartándole el pelo de los ojos, él asintió un poco dormido aún.

-No se como lavarme el cabello-Admitió con las mejillas rojas.-, siempre me entra shampoo en los ojos.

Me enternecí por la forma en que lo dijo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

Me miró y asintió, dedicándome una sonrisa. Lo tomé en brazos y volví al cuarto del baño.

Se desnudo, quedando solo en boxers. No iba a obligarlo a desnudarse _por completo_ en frente de mi, era apenas un niñito y la verdad no me molestaba en absoluto. Abrí la llave del agua caliente y apliqué un poco de shampoo en sus cabellos.

-Cierra los ojos.-Murmuré, él obedeció.

Cuando terminé, lo dejé seguir solito mientras me encargaba de preparar algo de desayunar. Solo disponía de huevos, por lo que fue un típico desayuno norteamericano de huevos y tocino (sin mucho tocino en realidad).

Jace ya estaba cambiándose, por lo que decidí sentarme en la mesa y anotar en mi libreta todas las actividades que debía hacer en el día, como para no olvidar nada importante. El niñito de ojos azules apareció muchos minutos después, y volví a sentir culpa cuando noté su ropa, algo sucia y raída.

Lo senté en mi regazo y besé su sien.

-¿Te parece si vamos de compras hoy? Necesitas ropa más abrigada.-Acaricié su brazo, comenzaba a sentirse frío de nuevo, a pesar de la ducha caliente.

Jace asintió y se quedó observando el plato frente a mi.

-No dispongo de muchos platos y... de todos modos ya no tengo tanta hambre.-Murmuré acercándole el plato y accionando la lapicera retráctil para volver a escribir.

Jace comía, y me miraba. Cada vez que levantaba mi taza de café para beber algo del contenido, el hacia lo mismo con su taza de leche caliente. Estaba imitándome, por lo visto. Suspiraba, él igual, me mordía el labio, él igual... Incluso coordinaba el movimiento de su tenedor con el de mi lapicera.

Comencé a reirme, él igual.

-¿Por que me imitas?-Pregunté sonriendo con cariño, él se me quedó mirando fijamente.-¿Por qué copias todo lo que hago?-Adapté mi pregunta para que pudiese comprenderla. No tenía más de 5 años y yo usaba palabras que él no conocía como "imitar", "disponer"...

-No se.-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Volví a reirme. Básicamente, esperaba que él también dijese lo mismo que yo, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando no entendió lo que decía. O quizás se había cansado de imitarme.

.

Más tarde en esa misma mañana (luego de que descubriera que tenía un auto gracias a la brecha espacio-tiempo), fuimos a comprar ropa para Jace. De todo tipo, desde camisetas hasta ropa interior y zapatillas.

Se veía adorable con cada ropa que se probaba, y las empleadas de las tiendas no paraban de asombrarse con la ternura que inspiraba. Me sentí _orgullosa_, como si él de verdad fuera mi hijo (justo lo que quería con todas las fuerzas de mi ser).

Nos quedó bastante dinero, dado que todos en la tienda parecieron _mágicamente_ rebajar sus precios al oír mi apellido. Pero aún así, esa misma tarde decidí empeñar las reliquias familiares (relojes, un par de gemas y cosas que no recordaba tener, pero al parecer tenía, quizás gracias a la brecha en el espacio-tiempo). Conseguí una mochila para Jace y busqué en mi closet la vieja valija con la que escapé de Charles, y comencé a atestarla de ropa.

-¿_Nos_ iremos de viaje?-Preguntó Jace mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama. Escuché que dijo "Nos" por lo que deducí que él tampoco quería separarse de mi, y soportaría un viaje con tal de no hacerlo.

-Probablemente.-Respondí sentándolo en mi regazo.-Tengo muchas preguntas en mente y estoy segura de que un amigo mío podrá responderlas a todas.-Simplifiqué con palabras que conocería, cosa de que entendiera al menos un poco mis motivos de viaje.

Suspiré, Jace me imitó.

-Pero no pienso ir sin ti.-Agregué tocando la punta de su nariz.

Sonrió, un par de hoyuelos se le marcaron, haciéndome sonreír a mi también.

Esa noche, Jace se quedó dormido enseguida, y yo intenté no hacerlo, con ayuda de un poco de café.

J. Jenks...

Necesitaba su ayuda, tanto que estaba totalmente dispuesta a ir a Seattle a comprobar si existía o no.

Preparé la mochila de Jace con toda su ropa y algunos mapas y cosas que necesitaríamos. Luego, revisé todos los rincones de la casa, para ver si la brecha espacio-tiempo había jugado más a mi favor.

Lo hizo.

Encontré más dinero en otro escondite diferente, mucho más dinero. Eso me sería bastante útil, ya que no sabía que precio me propondría Jenks a cambio de los papeles, eso si en serio existía.

Cuando Jace despertó, partimos rumbo a Seattle.

...

Carraspeé, la secretaria parecía muy atareada con unos papeles pero yo solo necesitaba confirmar la existencia de Jenks. Responder esa pregunta no le tomaría más de dos escasos minutos. Levantó la mirada hacia mi.

-¿El señor... _Scott_?-Pregunté dubitativa. La placa decía G. Scott, esperaba no haberme equivocado. Bella había dicho que el nombre de Jenks era en realidad Jason Scott, y en la dirección de la que nos hablo efectivamente había un _Scott._

Su secretaria asintió, por lo que dejé de morderme el labio.

-Greg Scott-¡Existía! O por lo menos, alguien como él.-, ¿tiene una cita?

No contaba con eso.

-No, pero... n-nos conocemos.-Tartamudeé.

La secretaria arqueó una ceja. ¿Y ahora? ¿De donde lo conozco?

_"Yo conozco a su hijo aun no nacido. Bueno, no conocer, pero mi hijo adoptivo lo conoce."_ ¡Idiota!

Carraspeé, intentando ganar tiempo. Por suerte, alguien irrumpió en la habitación.

-Señor Scott.-Saludó la secretaria, me volteé.

Él asintió hacia ella, para luego detener su mirada en mi.

-¿Quien es usted?

-Necesito de sus... _servicios_, señor Scott.-Murmuré, sintiéndome algo nerviosa. Le tendí mi mano.-Esme Platt.

-Platt.-Frunció los labios.-Por supuesto-Sonrió.-, haría lo que sea por un _Platt_.

Asentí. Odiaba que mi apellido me diera una ventaja sobre los demás, pero por lo menos esta me sería útil.

-Pase a mi oficina, por favor.-Murmuró abriendo una puerta.

Entramos, Jace apretó mi mano fuerte. Era apenas un niño, quizás las estanterías atestadas de libros y la poca luz lo intimidaban un poco.

Tomé asiento, coloqué a Jace sobre mi regazo y deposité un beso en su sien. Greg ocupó su lugar detrás de su escritorio y me miró con ojos inquisitivos. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Jace, quien le sonrió como lo haría cualquier niño de 5 años. Greg le devolvió la sonrisa con amabilidad.

-¿A que debo la presencia de un Platt?-Preguntó tendiéndole un caramelo a Jace, que este aceptó con gusto.-¿Que _servicios _míos necesita?

Aclaré mi garganta.

-Solo Esme, por favor.-Sonreí amablemente.-Necesito... papeles.

-¿De que clase?-Arqueó una ceja y tomó un bolígrafo y un block de notas.

-Necesitaría... dos pasaportes, un certificado de nacimiento y... algo que demuestre que este niño es mío.-Me abracé más a Jace.-Tal vez papeles de adopción o...

Greg me detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-¿El niño no es suyo?-Preguntó incrédulo. Jace me miró, diciéndome con la mirada que respondiese que si. E iba a hacerlo, pero por principios y respeto sus padres, no lo hice.

-No.-Negué con la cabeza.

-¡Valla! El parecido era impresionante...-Exclamó, lo cual me hizo dudar unos segundos. Nunca me había parado a compararme con Jace, ¿eramos de verdad tan parecidos?-Supongo que si yo no lo noté, nadie lo hará con facilidad. Con solo un certificado de nacimiento falso que diga que usted es la madre podrá callar a cualquier curioso.-Murmuró anotando algo en su libreta. Asentí, aun algo anonadada.-¿Que nombres debo anotar?

-Esme Platt y Jace Platt.-Respondí mientras algo en mi pecho se derretía con la mención de mi apellido luego del nombre del pequeño en mis brazos.

-¿Jace es su nombre?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. ¡Sabía que era un apodo!

-Jace... Jason. Jason Platt.-Respondí, improvisando, no estaría bien que le preguntara en ese momento a Jace su verdadero nombre. Greg sonrió mientras lo apuntaba en su libreta.

-Me gusta mucho ese nombre, ¿sabe?-Murmuró sonriente. Claro, su hijo se llamaría así... algun día.-¿Edades?

-26 para mi y 5 para el niño.-Jace sonrió, por lo que había adivinado su edad. Greg lo miró con ternura.

-¿Tiene alguna foto de él aquí?-Me miró expectante.

Me mordí el labio y negué con cabeza.

-No.-Suspiré.

-Podríamos hacerle una.-Sonrió.

-Sería perfecto.-Coincidí.

Jace se bajó de mi regazo y corrió al encuentro de Greg. Ambos cruzaron una puerta a la izquierda del escritorio de Scott, que los llevaría a un estudio fotográfico. Jace no pudo salir más adorable en la foto.

Le entregué a Greg una foto mía, con eso había finalizado todo los requisitos, supongo.

-¿Para cuando necesita los papeles?-Preguntó apuntando los últimos detalles en su libreta.

-Lo más antes posible.-Respondí tomando la mano de Jace.

-Podría tenerlos para alrededor de una semana, pero eso duplicaría el precio.-Chasqueó la lengua.-Aunque... es con un Platt con quien hablo.

Sonreí amablemente.

-Pagaré lo que sea, de verdad necesito esos papeles.

Scott arqueó una ceja y garabateó un numero en su libreta. La deslizó en su escritorio hacia mi.

-La mitad ahora, la otra cuando halla terminado.-Agregó, parecía justo.

Asentí y le entregué la suma que demandaba.

-¿Es suficiente?-Greg contó el dinero y asintió con gusto al notar que le había dado tanto como pidió.

-Estará en una semana.-Me guiñó un ojo.-¿Nos podríamos ver en el Pacífico para cenar? La comida irá por cuenta mía.

-Debe saber que Jace me acompañará, no confío en dejarlo solo.-Aclaré tomando al pequeño en brazos.

-No es ningún problema, Señorita Platt.-Sonrió con ternura al niño.-No me gustaría saber que él no nos acompañaría.-Acarició sus cabellos, lo cual hizo que me estremeciera, por alguna razón.

Nos despedimos de Greg y él de nosotros. Tan pronto abandonamos su edificio una lluvia nos envolvió.

Corrí tan rápido como pude a la cafetería de enfrente. Jace reía, y yo también, de lo hermosa que sonaba su risa. Sonaba tan feliz, tan inocente.

Entramos y tomamos asiento junto a una ventana, Jace miraba asombrado como la lluvia cubría todo, y reía de como la gente corría a buscar refugio, como nosotros hace unos segundos.

-¿Disculpe?

Levanté mi mirada hacia el joven empleado.

-¿Desean algo de beber?-Preguntó preparando su libreta para apuntar la orden.

Asentí.

-Un capuchino y un chocolate caliente, por favor.-Respondí tomando la manita de Jace, nos haría bien beber algo para entrar en calor. El empleado asintió y apuntó rápidamente la orden en su libreta. Sonrió a Jace, que seguía riendo mientras veía a la gente correr desesperada por la calle. Era imposible no sentir ternura por él.

-Su hijo es muy lindo.-Comentó amablemente mientras se colocaba el lápiz detrás de la oreja.

No quise negar nada esta vez, afortunadamente el chico se fue antes de que comenzara a sentir culpa por prácticamente adueñarme de aquel hermoso niño de ojos azul verdoso, simplemente perfectos.

Los dientes me castañeaban, al igual que a Jace.

Lo abracé con fuerza y cerré los ojos por unos instantes, inhalando el aroma a chocolate, leche, vainilla, canela y café que impregnaba el ambiente. Sonreí cuando comencé a sentir un jalón en el cabello. Al parecer, Jace ya había adoptado ese gesto para llamar mi atención.

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud y busqué los suyos.

-¿Que sucede, cielo?

-¿Serás mi nueva mami ahora?-Preguntó con voz dulce, demasiado dulce.

Eso hizo que mis ojos se humedecieran. Tarde en contestar lo suficiente para que él volviese a tirar de mi cabello.

Lo miré fijamente, Greg no mentía, si se parecía a mi. Sus ojos verdes relucían de una forma muy parecida a la mía, y su sonrisa... era demasiado hermosa para decir que era parecida en algo a la mía. Teníamos el mismo tono de piel y creo que incluso la misma nariz. ¡Y sus hoyuelos! Carlisle siempre me recordaba lo hermosos que eran los míos, y Jace parecía tener los mismos.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder decir que ese niño era mio.

-Solo si tu quieres-Respondí peinando sus cabellos mojados con mi mano.-, no te obligaré a llamarme "mamá".-Acaricié su mejilla y sonreí con ternura, aunque decir aquello me dolía.

-Si quiero, _mami_.-Me abrazó, y mi corazón saltó al oírle llamarme "mami". Le devolví el abrazo y besé sus cabellos.-Te quiero.

Una lágrima comenzó a caer por mi mejilla, pero la sequé rápidamente.

-Yo más... Mi Jace.-Acaricié su espalda y sonreí, por solo el hecho de saber que él era mi niño ahora, y yo su _mamá_.

* * *

**N/A: no estoy segura si en 1991 existian las biromes retráctiles, las camaras fotográficas o el restaurante "Pacifico" en Seattle... pero digamos que en mi fic si. Total, ya tengo una idea de como explicar la existencia de esos objetos en ese año si es que aun no existian e.e**

**Y quisiera recordarles que por más que lean "Jace" este personaje fue creado unicamente por mi y, más alla de ser rubio, no intenta de ningun modo ser una versión infantil de Jace Wayland... Lightwood... Herondale... me entendieron xD**

* * *

**Aaaaaw, fue muy tierno este cap, ¿verdad? Amo a Jace (ok, este y el de CdS :p)**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Cuentenme. ¿No les parece hermoso el lazo entre Esme y Jace? Me dan mucha ternura :'3 **

**No olviden dejar reviews, asi estare con más animos de actualizar ;)**

**Besos, **

**Vale :D**


	7. ¿Edward? No, Terrence

**Ok, he tenido muchos problemas últimamente. Y, ¡por fin volvió mi inspiración con este fic! **

**Espero disfruten del cap :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: "¿Edward? No, Terrence."**

Tomé el peine y me acerqué a Jace, debíamos vernos bien para la cena de hoy.

-Jace.-Lo llamé, para que dejara de saltar en la cama.

-¡Mami!-Se arrojó a mis brazos, aun no entiendo como no perdí el equilibrio al agarrarlo.

Me reí.

-Debes arreglarte-Murmuré mientras peinaba sus cabellos rubios.-, es un restaurante muy elegante al que vamos.

Me sacó la lengua y volvió a la cama, para seguir saltando.

-¡No quiero ir!-Chilló mientras se despeinaba y se quitaba los zapatos.

-Debemos ir, no pienso dejarte solo.-Me acerqué a él, tan pronto entendió mis palabras, dejo de saltar. Se quedó viéndome, con sus ojos azules taladrándome, haciéndome sentir como si lo que dije hubiese estado mal.

-Iré.-Susurró luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad.

Bajo de la cama y corrió por la habitación para hacer que lo persiguiera.

Durante la última semana, ya nos habíamos convertido en algo así como una familia. Pude entender que luego de perder a sus padres, algo en el bloqueaba muchos recuerdos, como el de su verdadero nombre. Cada segundo que pasaba, más olvidaba acerca de sus padres, lo cual en parte me hizo sentir culpa por hacerle creer que yo era su mamá a todo el mundo. Como todos los niños, el oye mentiras y,si lo dice un adulto, automáticamente es verdad. Es por eso que no me sentía bien mintiendo, menos aun si recordaba porque lo hacía, porque era importante para mi llegar a Italia. Algo egoísta, algo con lo que Jace no se relacionaba. ¿Que sería de él cuando yo encontrara mis respuestas? Si volvía a aquel universo alterno donde Carlisle y yo estábamos juntos, y mis hijos adoptivos existían, ¿aceptarían ellos a Jace como yo lo había hecho?

-¡Mami!

No me di cuenta de que me perdí en mis pensamientos y Jace se había cansado de tirarme del cabello.

-¿Que sucede, Jace?

-¿Cuando estemos en Italia comeremos pizza todos los días?-Preguntó con voz inocente, la voz que necesitaba para pedirme la luna si asi lo deseaba.

-Veremos...-Fue mi respuesta, aunque sabía muy bien que no podía negarle nada.

Esa noche, por suerte llegamos a tiempo, aunque Jenks ya nos esperaba.

-Señorita Platt.-Fue su asentimiento hacia mi cuando llegué a nuestra mesa de la mano de Jace.-Se ve muy bien esta noche.

No quise ruborizarme, pero aun así lo hice, porque sabía que mentía. El vestido azul marino que traía no era tan elegante como para decir que me había vestido "bien".

-Y usted, señor Platt, que bien se ve de traje.

Jace seguía algo molesto por tener que vestirse así, por lo que no deshizo su cruce de brazos y miró a Jenks con el ceño fruncido. Me mordí el labio y suspiré mientras tomaba asiento.

La cena se me hizo larga, por el hecho de que no tocamos el tema de los papeles sino hasta casi el postre, cuando Greg sacó un sobre marrón oscuro de su portafolios y lo deslizó hacia mi en la mesa.

Lo tomé y lo abrí, para encontrar todo en su sitio. ID Cards, Certificados de nacimientos, pasaportes... Algo se estrujó en mi pecho al no leer luego de mi nombre el apellido "Cullen", pero supe que no era el lugar para llorar por ese pequeño detalle que solía ser tan importante para mi.

En cuanto a las cosas de Jace, estaban bien supongo. No me concentré demasiado en la información, algo me decía que no usaríamos mucho esos papeles.

-¿Todo en orden?-Inquirió Greg, al notar la ausencia de palabras por mi parte.

Asentí, colocando todo en el sobre de nuevo.

-Si, supongo. Gracias por sus servicios, Señor Scott.-Murmuré alcanzándole el dinero que le debía, mientras Jace tomaba el postre que nos habían traído hace segundos apenas.

-Es mi trabajo.-Murmuró Jenks, orgulloso.-Y se hacerlo muy bien.

No supe que hacer ante esa respuesta egocéntrica, así que solo cabeceé hacia él y volví mi mirada hacia el reloj a nuestro costado, en la pared. No me importaba mucho la hora realmente, pero quería buscar una manera sutil de remarcar que la cena ya debía terminar.

-Deberá irme-Murmuré.-, Jace suele dormirse temprano.

-¡No!-Chilló el niño a mi lado, arrojando su cuchara con estruendo hacia el centro de la mesa. Greg sonrió ampliamente.

-Veo que un niño esta pasando por su etapa de rebeldía...-Susurró de forma casual, podía usar eso.

-Si, precisamente por eso debo enseñarle ahora el habito de acostarse temprano.-Sonreí hacia el pequeño de ojos claros que me miró con el ceño fruncido, de nuevo.

-¿No haría una excepción por esta noche?-Inquirió Greg, haciéndome estremecer.

-Me encantaría, pero no podrá ser.-Respondí pensando en algo inteligente para seguir la idea.-Tendremos un día agitado mañana.

No quería agregar más, no si de esa forma Jenks sabría más de mi vida de lo que necesitaba. Había notado la forma en que me miraba desde que entré, por lo que mientras más rápido saliera de allí, menos sucia me sentiría.

-¿Si, que harán?-Intentó averiguar mientras me ponía de pie y tomaba mi abrigo y bolso del respaldo de la silla.

-Cosas en familia...-No sabía como hacerle creer que estaba casada, sin decirlo directamente.-Junto a un _muy buen_ amigo mio.-Agregué, de tal forma que pareciera que mi "amigo", fuera algo más.

Fue suficiente para Jenks y por suerte, pude escapar de allí en ese mismo instante.

Subí a mi auto y conduje rápidamente hacia el hotel, mientras Jace me interrogaba con la mirada. En una luz roja, aprovechó el tiempo para buscar respuesta a la pregunta de sus ojos.

-¿Mañana veremos a papá?

No esperaba que me preguntara aquello, realmente.

Él sabía algunas cosas acerca de Carlisle, pero desde el principio el único "amigo" que mencioné con ese estúpido adjetivo era... Aro. El solo pensar que Jace pensaba en él como mi... pareja, me retorcía el estómago.

-Mañana no, pero...-Suspiré, la luz cambió a verde.-En unos días, cuando estemos en Italia, pasaremos unos días con un viejo amigo mío y de tu padre.-Murmuré, ya casi ni sintiendo culpa por haber actuado como si de verdad Jace fuera mi hijo. La amnesia nos afectaba a los dos, ya que el parecido entre ambos me hacía dudar cada día que pasaba, y cada vez que despierto estoy más convencida de que esta realidad es de verdad y que él es mi hijo.

No dijo nada más en el resto del viaje, ni el de regreso a casa, ni el de ida hacia Italia, que comenzó a eso de la madrugada, cuando me golpeé la frente fuerte al recordar que aun no existían los vuelos comerciales.

**...**

-¡Todos a bordo!

Okey, eso sonó mucho a piratas.

-¡Arrrrg!-Jace cerró un ojo y hizo un garfio con su manito derecha.

Me reí, un joven a mi lado hizo lo mismo. Se acercó a Jace y le acarició los cabellos.

-¡Que niño tan divertido!-Rió, su voz se me hizo familiar.

Me volteé hacia él rápidamente, y al verlo bien ahogue un grito.

-¿E-Edward?

El joven frunció el ceño.

-¿Edward? No, mi señora. Mi nombre es Terrence.-Contestó con gestos educados, al igual que su vocabulario.-Es un placer.

Jace saltó junto a nosotros, recibiendo una mirada de reprimenda del capital del barco. Bien, no estaba permitido saltar.

-¿Y tu pequeño? ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Jace.-Respondió con voz tierna, la que siempre tenía.

Terrence sonrió y volvió a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Jace, bonito nombre.-Me miró a mi, como si hubiese sido idea mía ese nombre. Aunque bueno, eso pensaban todos.

-¿Y si tomamos asiento? El viaje será largo.-Me recordó, quise preguntarle por todas las cosas del siglo XXI que aun no teníamos.

Nos sentamos, mas Jace nos ignoró mientras su atención era captada por unas gaviotas y sus raros alaridos.

-¿Por que Italia?-Preguntó Terrence de repente, parpadeé antes de responder.

-¿Por que tu has elegido ese lugar?-Quise saber antes, él suspiró.

-Supe que mis raíces están allá, por lo que, ahora que al fin tengo 18, quise aventurarme en esta loca búsqueda de identidad que representa este viaje para mi.

Me reí.

-Tenemos... razones similares para viajar, entonces.

Me miró sin entender.

Terrence tenía los ojos color avellana, cabellos cobrizos y una sonrisa encantadora. Sin mencionar sus modales y su inteligencia. Apenas lo había conocido, pero algo me decía que este viaje junto a él no sería para nada desagradable.

-Solo digamos que, Italia contiene muchas respuestas a preguntas que me molestan desde que desperté en el hospital... hace unas semanas.-Expliqué, pero él seguía sin entender mucho, hasta que por fin vi signos de entendimiento en su rostro.

-Amnesia.-Adivinó, o creyó adivinar. No era amnesia, pero si la mejor forma de explicarlo sin hablar demasiado por lo que asentí.

Jace apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y Terrence tomó mi mano, fue cuando me di cuenta de que ahora dos cosas me ataban a esta realidad... Y de que me encariñaba muy rápido con las personas.

* * *

**Ok, quizas halla sido muy corto, pero no podía detenerme y editar este cap si quería continuar con los demás antes de olvidarlos. Mañana inician mis vacaciones, así que actualizaré más seguido ;)**

**¿Que opinan de Terrence? Me da curiosidad saber como les cae e.e**

**¿Algun review? Pronto subiré el cap siguiente.**

**Besos, **

**Val.**


	8. Demasiado para mi

**Este es el cap jaja me divertí mucho escribiendolo :D **

**(ahora las cosas se volverán más extrañas, por lo tanto, será más facil deducir que pasará e.e)**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: "Demasiado para mi"**

-Te ayudo.-No fue una pregunta, simplemente lo dijo mientras me apartaba y tomaba mi maleta por mi. Terrence no podía ser más encantador.

-Gracias, Terrence.-Sonreí mientras tomaba la maleta yo misma.-Pero yo también puedo llevarla.

Sonrió.

-Solo... intentaba ser caballeroso.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Y me agrada pero... quiero llevarla yo.-Respondí, aun así inclinándome a besar su mejilla.

Terrence tomó en brazos a Jace y caminamos juntos hacia donde nos hospedaríamos Jace y yo hasta que hallara la guarida de los Vulturis.

El viaje hacia Volterra no fue como esperaba, pero por lo menos pude ordenar mis ideas en el tiempo que consumió. Y... descubrir más sobre Terrence.

Por lo visto, una parte de su familia ha decidido quedarse aquí y no tienen problema en recibirlo. Me hizo saber que tampoco sería molestia que yo me quedara unos días, pero la verdad no quería molestar demasiado. Además... les parecería muy sospechoso el tema de los vulturis, que no pasaría muy desapercibido.

-¿Cuando llegamos?-Preguntó Jace, de nuevo. Terrence sonrió, el encanto de Jace era algo de lo que ninguno podía escapar. Quizás era su sonrisa, sus hoyuelos, sus ojos, su voz... pero algo tenía que despertaba ternura en el lado izquierdo de tu pecho.

-Pronto, pequeño.-Con un movimiento rápido, lo colocó sobre sus hombros, de modo que ahora lo llevaba de caballito. Aquello le quitó la carita de sueño y lo hizo sonreír un rato.

-Terrence, no debes...

-Quiero hacerlo, Esme.-Me sonrió de costado.-No me molesta, de veras.

Asentí, sin entender como el chico no estaba cansado.

Finalmente, llegamos a nuestro destino. Jace bajo de la espalda de Terrence y se quedó en el bordillo de la puerta principal.

-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte en casa de mis tíos?-Volvió a sugerir Terrence.-Tenemos espacio...

Sonreí al chico de cabellos cobrizos y mejillas ligeramente rosadas. ¿Como es posible que se pareciera tanto a..?

-Gracias, Terrence, pero sería demasiado.-Negué con la cabeza.

Sonrió, entendiéndome.

-Si, solo intentaba ser caballeroso.-Repitió, con el mismo tono que utilizó con lo de la maleta. Me reí-¡Como sea! ¿Sabes? No estoy muy lejos de donde te hospedarás...

Mis ojos brillaron.

-Estaré a... dos calles.-Señaló un camino adoquinado hacia la derecha de donde estábamos parados.

-¡Bien, entonces podremos vernos!-Sonreí.

-¡Siiii!-Gritó Jace, abrazándose a Terrence.

-¿Podríamos almorzar juntos mañana?-Propuso, con las mejillas aun rojas, más rojas.

Me mordí el labio y me incliné a besar su mejilla, era demasiado tierno verlo así.

-Me parece bien.-Sonreí ampliamente.

-Y... tengo una amiguita para Jace.-Se giró hacia él y volvió a cargarlo.-Mi primita tiene más o menos tu edad, ¡le agradarás mucho a la pequeña Carlie!

Jace reía mientras mi subconsciente le buscaba sentido a ello.

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_" Recordé. Y él se parece a Edward...

-No, imposible.

-¿Como dices?-Se volteó hacia mi, sorprendido por mis palabras ¿Es que las había dicho en voz alta?

-No, nada.-Tomé la manito de Jace-Sería genial, supongo que entonces nos vemos mañana para el almuerzo.

-Si, supongo.-Me abrazó, lo cual me tomó por sorpresa pero me gustó.-Nos vemos mañana.

Volví a besar su mejilla y entré a donde se supone nos quedaríamos durante nuestra estadía en Italia.

_Carlie_... supongo que será otra coincidencia más.

**...**

Tomé aire y toqué a la puerta una vez más. No había dormido mucho la noche anterior, no solo por el sueño, por la voz... esta vez fue diferente.

Estábamos en un lugar desconocido, donde Terrence y Edward se veían mutuamente como si fueran seres extraños. Eran los mismos movimientos, diría que era un espejo si no lo hubiera visto de un angulo donde era obvio que no se trataba de eso y si sus ropas no fueran diferentes.

Supe que moví mis labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Aun así, ambos me miraron, como si de repente yo tuviera las respuestas del universo.

-¡Mami!

Me giré hacia esa voz, la voz de Jace. Ahí es donde mi recuerdo del sueño se detiene, lo cual es frustrante ya que segundos después de abrir los ojos aun lo recordaba, pero ahora no. Casi rogué que Terrence no estuviera, ni su familia, de modo que no tuviera que verlo hoy.

No sirvió mucho desearlo, ya que cuando me di vuelta, la puerta a mis espaldas se abrió.

-¡Esme!

Su inconfundible forma de pronunciar mi nombre, con un acento que no descifraba del todo aun.

-¡Terrence!-Me volteé y lo abracé, mientras Jace rodeaba sus piernas en el único abrazo que podría hacer un niño de 5 años. Terrence lo tomó en brazos, como lo hacía desde que lo conoció.

-Pasa.-Cabeceó hacia dentro de la pequeña estancia mientras entraba con Jace sujetándose fuerte de su cuello.

Entré, desde adentro no parecía tan "pequeña" la casa. La decoración estaba mejor de lo que pensaba.

Terrence dejó a Jace en el suelo.

-¡Carlie, vino un amigo a verte!

Una niña de ojos hermosamente marrones y sonrisa reluciente apareció en la habitación. Traía su cabello sujeto en dos trenzas hermosas, y las mejillas algo rojas.

-¿Es Luca?

Terrence negó con la cabeza, Jace se había quedado a mi lado, contemplando a la niña como si fuese un sol.

-Es él.-Terrence llamó a Jace, quien dejó a un lado su timidez y se acercó a la pequeña Carlie.-Su nombre es Jace.

-Jace.-Repitió la niña, como si estuviera probando el nombre con su voz. Entonces, sonrió, y ambos se dieron la mano para desaparecer rumbo al enorme patio trasero de la casa.

Suspiré, solo entonces percibí el aroma a salsa que inundaba la sala.

-Huele bien...-Murmuré, Terrence sonrió.

-Mi tía es una gran cocinera.-Sonrió-Van a conocerla.

Me tendío su mano, la cual tomé, y caminamos juntos hacia la cocina.

-¡Tía Gianna!-Llamó la atención de la mujer en delantal, con un ligero acento italiano que se me hizo irresistible.

-¡Terrence! ¿Es ella tu nueva amiga?-Preguntó secándose las manos en el delantal, examinándome con una sonrisa. No pude evitar ruborizarme.

Era una mujer bajita y algo regordeta, sus ojos eran marrones como los de Carlie pero sus cabellos eran casi del mismo tono de Terrence... casi.

-Un gusto.-Me presenté, extendiendo mi mano.-Esme Platt.

Algo cambio en su cara al oír mi apellido y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se quedó callada. Pude jurar que sentí a Terrence detrás de mi haciendo señas como de cortarte el cuello.

-¡Oh!-Sonrió.-¡Es un placer!

Sonreí ampliamente, Terrence me pegó hacia él, sosteniéndome por la cintura. Se sentía bien, pero al mismo tiempo me resultaba extraño.

-Espero que tengas hambre.-Susurró Gianna, revolviendo la salsa con un cucharon de madera. El estómago me gruñó fuerte, avergonzándome un poco. Terrence se rió, esta vez era yo quien se sonrojaba.

Depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

-Creo que si tiene hambre, tía.-Murmuró mirandome fijamente a los ojos. Sus preciosos ojos dorados parecían lagunas de miel donde fácilmente podría hundirme.

Se alejó de mi y fue hacia la alacena, donde buscó tres vasos y sirvió un poco de limonada en ellos. Tomó uno y se lo entregó a su tía, mientras bebía de otro, por lo que el tercero, supuse, sería para mi.

Lo tomé y bebí unos sorbos, de repente mi garganta se sentía seca.

-El hijo de Esme, Jason, esta jugando con Carlie en el patio trasero, supongo que no entrarán hasta la hora del almuerzo.-Comentó el joven de ojos miel, poniendo la mesa.

Gianna sonrió.

-Me gusta que Carlie tome aire fresco.-Volvió hacia la olla, agregando un condimento que no pude reconocer.-Se la pasa dentro de la casa, encima tuyo, molestándote mientras tocas piano.

Casi me ahogue con la bebida, lo cual hizo que Terrence frunciera el ceño por la confusión... o preocupación.

-¿Estas bien, Esme?

En segundos, estuvo a mi lado, con un rostro sumamente preocupado. Era un buen chico, lo delataban siempre sus mejillas rojas y su forma de preocuparse por los demás.

Asentí, intentando ignorar el jugo de limón en mi garganta. Carraspeé.

-¿Tocas piano?

Se encogió de hombros, otra vez ese color escarlata en sus mejillas. Siempre que lo veía así sentía la irrefrenable necesidad de besarlo... en la mejilla.

-Solo un poco.-Murmuró.-Mi tío solía tocarlo, antes, cuando yo era niño. Carlie quiere aprender y bueno, a veces practicamos juntos.

Recordé a Edward y Renesmee en el piano, y quise ver como lo harían Terrence y Carlie.

-¿Tocarás algo para mí?-Pregunté, ayudándolo con los cubiertos y las servilletas.

La mesa estaba cubierta por un simpático mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos, en el centro había un hermoso ramo de flores que parecían ser tulipanes. Me incliné a aspirar su aroma, eran frescos, probablemente del mismo jardín trasero. La casa en si parecía digna de retratarse en un cuadro, todo estaba... realmente hermoso, casi como si la hubieran arreglado así a propósito. Me pareció estúpido pensar eso, pensar que nuestra visita era motivo para arreglar la casa. Aunque, bien podría ser una forma de darle la bienvenida a Terrence.

Había más de 5 platos en la mesa, no pude evitar notar. _Muchos_ más. ¿Acaso más personas almorzarían con nosotros? La idea de muchos ojos observándome hizo que me estremeciera. Terrence acarició mis hombros, cerré mis ojos.

-Si quieres... la verdad no se muchas canciones. Pero, supongo que si tocaría algo para ti.

Sonreí.

Fue mi último buen recuerdo antes del shock.

-¡Terrence!-Oí que alguien gritó desde la sala, una chica.

-En la cocina, Rosie.-Respondió a la voz femenina que venía de la sala.

-¿Rosie?-Me alteré. "Rosie", ¿Podría ser... de _Rosalie_..?

-Sip.-La chica rubia entró en la habitación, seguida por un muchacho con los mismos cabellos... y ojos.

-Jasp...

-¡Jacomo, llegaste a tiempo!-Carlie entró a la cocina y se arrojó a los brazos del chico rubio... Note cicatrices en su piel, ahogué un grito.-¿Tu novia vendrá?

-¿Anelice? No creo, saldrá con su familia de viaje.

¿_Anelice_?

Jace llegó, no se muy bien en que momento.

-Esme, ¿estas bien? Te notó pálida...-Otra vez su tono preocupado y su ceño fruncido, lo vi doble, pensé que quizás era Edward y mi sueño se volvería realidad.

No respondí su pregunta, de repente, ya no supe como hacerlo.

No recuerdo nada más, salvo los ojos miel de Terrence, cuando desperté en un hospital, otra vez.

* * *

**Bien bien, ya tengo toda la historia escrita y cada tanto la edito... El punto es que actualizaré más seguido ahora ;)**

**¿Como hubieran reaccionado ustedes ante algo así? ¿De repente estar en un universo alterno, sin nadie, y luego un monton de cosas de su antiguo _presente _vuelven de golpe? e.e**

**Bueno, muchos tienen muy buenas teorías a cerca de lo que esta sucediendo. Me alegra que me sigan leyendo, a pesar de no haber actualizado desde hace rato :P**

**¿Que les parecio el cap? ¿Reviews? ****Cada vez estamos más cerca de las respuestas... *-***

**Besos, **

**Val.**


End file.
